1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) generally includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. When a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined, and the polarization of incident light is controlled through the generated electric field to display an image.
The two display panels forming the liquid crystal display may be a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal are formed to be crossed, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor may be formed. The opposing display panel may include a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, etc. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel.
The liquid crystal display may be manufactured with a large display area to be used as a TV. In this case, the edge of the TV may be taken advantage of as a secondary region to display a channel, a volume, or a subtitle, and this edge may be bent to form a curved shape. However, a process of bending the conventional liquid crystal display for the edge portion to have the curved shape is not easy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.